


did you ever know that you're my hero?

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Male Character, angella just wants to protect them forever and ever, glimmer just wants her mom to be proud of her, lil kids going on an adventure, overprotective angella, smol children, this was fun to write :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: lil glimmer and bow want to have an adventure. they don't expect to run into angella.or: even queens can't resist cookies.





	did you ever know that you're my hero?

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt. i loved writing this one, so thank you, anon! :)

“Glimmer!” A voice called outside the young princess's window. “Glimmer, wake up!” 

Glimmer stumbled to her window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She must have been twelve years old, her purple and pink hair just brushing her shoulders, matted against the left side of her head. “What do you want, Bow?” She called. “It’s late!”

“Everyone’s asleep, which means we can do whatever we want,” he laughed. He’d gotten his puberty blockers last week and was still high on the thrill of it. “We should have an adventure!”

“Shh,” Glimmer hissed. “You’re going to wake everybody up!” She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling self-conscious. She’d just started wearing a training bra, and after only a few days with it, she felt awkward having Bow see her without it.

“What?” Bow yelled. “I can’t hear you.” 

“Ugh,” Glimmer groaned, throwing a robe on over her pajamas and teleporting down to her best friend. Unfortunately, her aim was a little off, and she teleported directly into the lake. 

She climbed out of the water with as much dignity as she could, her unicorn nightgown clinging to her. She shivered in the cold night air, ignoring Bow as he laughed. 

“I was just saying that you’re going to wake people up!” She told him stiffly, taking note of his far more distinguished attire. “I don’t want Mom to get mad at me.” Things had been especially strained between Glimmer and her mother lately, what with the recent attacks from the Horde. Glimmer had begun to sit in on battle strategy meetings against the wishes of Queen Angella, who wanted to keep her daughter shielded from the world as long as possible. 

“Okay, but, now that you’re awake, we should at least do something,” Bow wheedled, his eyes shining. 

“What did you have in mind?” Glimmer asked, feigning reluctance. “I mean, since we’re already awake.”

“Yay! I knew you’d come around,” Bow cheered. “I was thinking we could sneak into the kitchen and steal some of those cookies?”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “You mean  _ those _ ones?”

Bow nodded, rubbing his hands together mischievously. 

Glimmer pondered for a second. “Okay, but if we get caught, it was all your idea.”

“Duh,” Bow scoffed. “You’d never come up with a plan this brilliant.”

“As long as you let me change first,” Glimmer added, teleporting back up to her room.

“Meet at the entrance in five minutes!” Bow called, picking up his bow and quiver from the ground in front of him. 

Glimmer gave him a thumbs-up before ducking down to get into something less… wet. 

* * *

“Woah,” Glimmer and Bow breathed, taking in the gleaming kitchen. Trays of cookies covered every surface, each impeccably iced with a single purple flower in celebration of the upcoming spring festival. The icing sparkled under the dim lights, and the two kids practically salivated at the sight.

“Looking for something?” Queen Angella stepped out of the shadows, flicking the lights on. 

Glimmer blanched. “Mom! I didn’t… we weren’t… it was all Bow’s idea!” She pointed at her best friend, panicked, her other hand fiddling with the fabric of her sparkly leggings.

“Glimmer, it’s okay,” Angella laughed, smiling fondly at the pair. “I was just sneaking down here myself.”

Glimmer relaxed visibly, putting her arm down and shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. “Oh, okay.” She smiled shyly up at her mom.

“Would you two sit down with me?” Angella asked, gesturing towards the only table not covered in cookies. “I can get us some milk, if you’d like.”

Bow took in the sight of Queen Angella in her nightclothes, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. He’d never seen the queen look anything less than perfectly polished. It was a bit of a relief to know that she, too, got cookie cravings at four in the morning. It made her a bit more human, somehow.

He and Glimmer sat, helping themselves to two cookies each. The cookies crumbled in their mouths, the frosting melting on their tongues in a paragon of bliss. They watched as Angella pulled glasses from the cupboards and poured milk for the three of them, sitting across the table and smiling at them. 

“So, what has you two awake this late?” Angella asked, taking a delicate bite of a cookie. Some things never change. “Or this early, I suppose.”

“Bow wanted to have an adventure,” Glimmer explained through a mouthful of cookie.

“A reasonable desire,” Angella agreed, overlooking the breach of etiquette. “I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn’t stop thinking about these cookies!” Despite her tiny bites, Angella had somehow already eaten three. “Has Castaspella’s enchantment been effective?” She asked Bow. 

He nodded, waiting until he had finished his cookie to respond. “I think it’s working! When can she do the next one?”

“Well, we’ll have to wait a few months to make sure there are no negative effects, but after that, we should be clear for the second procedure,” she told him. “Well, I suppose I’ve intruded upon your adventure long enough.” She rose, turning to leave. “Don’t stay up too late!” She called over her shoulder. “And don’t grow up too fast,” she whispered to herself, feeling her eyes grow a little wet. 

Glimmer stared after her mom. The whole experience felt like something out of a dream. 

“Glimmer? You okay?” Bow asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Yeah,” Glimmer said, snapping out of her trance. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Let’s go back to your room!” Bow said enthusiastically. “You can teach me how to play blackjack!”

“Okay, but we’re using cookies as betting chips,” Glimmer said, stuffing her pocket full of them. 

_ I mean, we won’t be young forever, right? _ She thought, following Bow back to her room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please feel free to drop a comment or come say hi to me on tumblr at catralovesgirls !!! i love interacting with you guys and hearing your thoughts on my work :)


End file.
